Floating Dreams
by Meikura
Summary: This is actually a fan fic of Ami and Nephrite from the live action series; Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Hope you guys enjoy. Nephrite is still human getting back his powers and Ami is still a Sailor Scout. The first chapter is short, just wanted story ou
1. Fond Memories, Harsh Realities

Disclaimer: So this is my version of what might have happened between Ami and Nephrite if a few events hadn't occurred. It's basically where the series left off, only with a few changes. Zoisite and Kunzite are still dead (not happy with that decision, almost cried when they killed Zoisite.) Queen Beryl and Jadeite have survived and the queen remains powerful. The world was brought back from the time it had been destroyed and not before they became scouts. So basically Nephrite is still human, slowly regaining his powers and Motoki is still attempting to win Mako's heart. All the sailor scouts have their powers (except for sailor moon who lost them.) Hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter One**

**Fond Memories, Harsh Realities**

Ami's fingers tapped on the table, listening to the conversation vaguely that went on around her. She didn't mean to day dream like this, it wasn't much like her but she couldn't help but ponder over the events that had happened.

It'd been almost a month since the world had been destroyed and brought back. Usagi had moved to America with her family, when her mother had gotten a job as a reporter over there.

The farewells had been quick, with not a single eye dry. The Sailor Scouts were splitting up, no longer in need to protect their precious princess. Luna had of course decided to stay, saying her duty to the Scouts' had only just begun, a riddle in itself. Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru, had decided to finish his degree in America so he could stay with his beloved Usagi.

Things had rapped up well for the two of them and Ami agreed very much that they deserved to be happy. For the four remaining Sailor Scouts, their troubles had only just begun.

Queen Beryl and her ever faithful servant Jadeite had survived and the queen wanted revenge on the four of them. Nothing had gone her way but she still had power which she intended to use for her plan to take over the world. A very cliché line, if Ami did say so herself. Seemingly things had only just really begun for the four of them.

Zoisite and Kunzite remained dead. Zoisite had been faithful to Mamoru to the end of it, while Kunzite had tried to kill his master, unable to contain his rage, though in the end he'd saved his master from Jadeite. The little twerp was more trouble then he was worth. No one could vouch for Nephrite who had disappeared after being stabbed. It had seemed like a mortal wound but one couldn't forget what Queen Beryl had done was before. Mamoru remained silent on the subject which made the others anxious. Perhaps he was still alive and working for Queen Beryl. He had apparently sworn loyalty to her just before the incident.

"Ami-chan, are you listening?" Rei demanded, slamming her palm onto the table, making Ami jolt upright. "Stop day dreaming. We need to think of something to get for Venus's birthday."

Sighing, Ami bowed her head, quickly apologising. Rei and Venus had become much closer, making an almost unbreakable bond. The two were almost like sisters now, always checking up on each other and going for ice cream. Rei seemed much friendlier when she was with Venus, as if the two had never had a disagreement with each other in their lives. Each much like the other. Headstrong and stubborn.

"What do we get a girl who can afford everything?" Mako asked, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps...no. Maybe...uh...."

"Let's face it, it's hopeless," Rei muttered standing up. "I'm going home! Mako-chan, you were going to help me cook dinner tonight?"

Mako stood up grabbing her pack. "Yeah. Hey Ami-chan, we'll see you later, okay?"

"Yep," Ami nodded, watching them both leave. She suddenly felt lonely and the air was cold. Her throat tightened looking down at her hands.

Since the departure of her best friend, it seemed like she just couldn't laugh as much. She'd buried her nose back into her books when she wasn't fighting or attending meetings such as this one. She'd become the quiet, polite girl she had been before she'd gone to the dark side for a while. Her friends had stopped ignoring her, knowing how delicate she'd become.

Of course, it was the same. A girl, who never speaks up, will soon become forgotten, blending into the walls behind her. The situation was slowly turning back to that. It wasn't that they didn't talk to her, or invite her to the park or to go shopping, they just weren't the same as Usagi, who always managed to make her feel welcome and comfortable.

"Ami-chan, are you alright?" Ami looked up to Luna and gave a smile, nodding her head more violently then necessary. It'd been a while since anyone had been curious about how she was feeling.

"Perhaps I should go home," Ami wondered aloud, picking up Luna and carefully lowering her into her bag. "We were all given a lot of homework and I want to go over any mistakes I may have made."

Luna mumbled something from within in the bag but Ami could no longer hear the cat, as she jogged up the stairs. This would be the second time she would check over her work.

"Nephlin have you finished sweeping the floor?" Motoki asked, looking around the corner. "Why do I even pay you of you can't get anything done around here?"

Nephrite growled throwing the broom to the floor. "Don't call me that. My name is…"

"Is there a problem?" Nephrite froze as he realized who the delicate voice belonged to. His back stiffened as he stood up and turned to look at Sailor Mercury or as the humans called her, Ami.

"Ah Miss Mizuno," Motoki whined, coming out from behind the counter. "Let me ask you something. Would you pay an employee who works as a turtle?" He turned to his pet turtle. "No offence."

"I…I don't know," murmured Ami shyly, a small blush creeping across her cheeks. Nephrite was reminded of a delicate flower, shying away from the wind. It was surprising to think that she could've ever turned into Dark Mercury.

Her aura seemed sad, almost lonely in a way and though her small smiles seemed sweet, they were also empty. He had the strong urge just to see her smile with joy back when the Sailor Scouts had been five and not four.

His fingers clenched tightly as anger began to flow into his veins. Why was he suddenly so obsessive with this one, insignificant human? Especially one who seemed smaller then usual and to delicate to handle the real world.

It's these stupid human emotions plaguing and poisoning my mind, jumbling my thoughts in a bunch of silly feelings, he thought to himself, gripping the broom so hard it made him jump when he snapped it in half.

Ami and Motoki both gave him fearful glances and he growled, storming off down the hall. He did not need to see their judgemental glances. "I'm taking my break," he shouted, getting used to the phrase that he used more often then he was supposed to.

He locked himself in the karaoke room, crossing his arms with a scowl. These human emotions were stupid.

Please comment. Commento give me mommento.


	2. Tickets

**Note: **And so chapter two begins. It's a little slow, or I think so, readers might think differently.** Basically I'd like to thank animefan61 for her or his awesome review. I didn't think anyone would actually review but that one comment has gotten me to another chapter. This one is dedicated to that person. Also to James Birdsong for the cute smile. And Alli, next time just say it to my face. Lol. Thanks guys, please keep up the memento. I get easily distracted. Short chapter, since weekend is coming and I wanted to do quick update.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tickets**

Motoki walked into the Crown with an even bigger, goofier smile on his face then usual, noted Nephrite. The man had gone out for lunch in a sour mood and returned with a look that only Queen Beryl would achieve by taking over the world. It was exhausting keeping up with all these changing human emotions. When Nephrite had asked about them, Motoki had laughed at him and called him silly.

"Stop smiling like an idiot," Nephrite muttered, dusting a cobweb in the corner. The endless mess of Yesterday's party from an anonymous group of business men had put the place in a complete mess, piling more cleaning onto Nephrites daily work of sweeping and dusting. Motoki had stopped trusted him with carrying any goods, telling off his temper for the broken goods. "There is nothing to be happy about," Nephrite continued. "It's taken me all morning just to clean up their stupid mess."

"There is everything to smile about my friend," Motoki said, his grin widening. He pulled out four tickets. "I just bought these. They're Aino Minako tickets to her concert tomorrow night. I thought that since you've done such a good job with cleaning up this place the past month and your attitude has improved I might treat you. There is an extra ticket in case you want to invite someone...say Miss Mizuno?"

Nephrites eyes narrowed and his head shot up to glare at the mortal in front of him. If he still had his powers he would fry this man from where he stood for suggesting such a thing.

"You need to get out more," Motoki said, stuffing the tickets back into his pocket. "Ever since you got here you work, work, work! You haven't gone out unless it's shopping for groceries with me. You're as sour as an old man."

_You have no idea,_ Nephrite thought darkly thinking of his centuries of life. They'd been served under Queen Beryl and he had never had any doubts about being her faithful servant. Until she'd begun the escapade of taking human energy and trying to bring back Queen Metaria.

How could she have done this to him? Had he not been loyal, obedient to her every command? Why had she killed him? To prove a point to their Master?

The experience had taught Nephrite a lesson. Never trust a woman, especially the manipulative ones.

"Ah Mako-chan, Ami-chan" Motoki smiled, rushing out from behind the counter. Nephrite tried not to freeze up and turned like a normal human being would. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," they both replied, Mako with a large smile and Ami her usual, subtle smile.

"Ah Mako-chan," Motoki said, pulling Mako forward slightly. "I got these tickets to the Aino Minako concert tomorrow night. I was wondering if you would like to attend with me."

Nephrite had noticed the growing attraction Mako had developed for Motoki and it was no surprise when she nodded and took the ticket he gave her. "I would like that very much."

There was a silence between the two of them but Motoki became distracted when Ami-chan started to walk down the hallway.

"Oh Miss Mizuno," he called after her. He waved the other two tickets in the air. "I have two extra tickets. Perhaps you and Nephrite would like to join us? I know it is late notice but it would be good if you would attend."

Nephrite had to refrain from throwing the duster at Motoki's head. The man had set this up on purpose, he just knew it.

For some reason he held his breath, waiting for Ami's answer. She shot a quick glance in his direction before looking down. "I don't think I should…"

"No," Nephrite interrupted, surprised at himself. Before he could stop himself he found himself speaking again. "You should come. There is no one else I can bring to this…concert."

The reaction he expected to see in her eyes, was much different to what he saw.

At first there was shock, like no one had ever asked her to do anything with her. Then deeper into her eyes he saw what seemed to be offended, like he'd said something wrong?

It was impossible to say the right things with humans. She would probably refuse the offer and later tell her little group of 'Scout's' about the stupid offer.

"Look, if you don't want to go, I understand," he started, going back to dusting, refusing to make any eye contact. He'd made a complete fool of himself.

"Actually, that would be nice," Amy said hesitantly tilting her head, trying to meet his gaze. She even blushed an almost rouge colour when he looked up with utter astonishment. As if his gaze asked, why, she answered his eyes with an uncontrollable stutter, turning her eyes to the ground. "My friends tell me I've been doing too m…much homework and that I don't get o…out a lot, so it should be n…nice."

Nephrite frowned. This stuttering and small timid girl, how could she be Sailor Mercury, the girl who beamed confidence when she fought Queen Beryl and at times, himself.

Feeling awkward, Mako decided to break the silence and pulled Ami towards the hallway. "Okay, so tomorrow. We'll meet you at the concert hall at…?"

"Six thirty, the show starts at seven but there will probably be a que," Motoki rushed. The look in his eyes could only be described as love struck. "See you then."

Nephrite had a feeling in the pit of his stomach and a wave of dizziness overcame him. He was going to see a concert of Sailor Mercury with the Sailor Scouts. His sworn enemies. Could it become laced with any more irony?

Quickly turning to Motoki, who was grinning like a moron, he threw his duster to the wall and said in a deadly, low voice, "why did you do that?"

"I told you," Motoki replied loosing all his playfulness. "You've been stuck in this place to long. It's even beginning to smell like you." His strict tone turned into a whine. "Act like a human being for once and come with us!" I swear, it's like you're from outer space or something.

_You have no idea human,_ Nephrite fumed silently, picking up his duster.

_What have I done? _Ami thought, panic warnings going off in her head. She'd agreed to go along to a concert with a complete stranger! Okay, maybe she knew his name was Nephlin but wasn't that just a nickname for something else.

Offended by the way he'd asked her, she'd had to pause to think about an answer. Nephlin had been seemed reluctant but she wasn't surprised by the way he'd asked.

Motoki was probably trying to force Nephlin to do it. Why should she be surprised? A whole life of her nose in her book and all she had to prove was good marks on paper and an ink blodge on her nose. She was fooling herself to think anybody would actually care.

"That was nice of Nephlin to invite you along," Mako casually said, putting down her bag. "It should be cool. Plus it's good that you won't spend the night fighting or doing homework."

"I guess," Ami said both out loud and to herself. Opportunities could present themselves in the strangest ways. Her mother had always reminded her to keep an open mind, especially if she wanted to pursue a career in medicine.

Ami was glad about one thing and that was that Mako had no interest in what she was going to wear tomorrow. Strange that at the thought of clothing, Ami began to panic slightly.

What was she supposed to wear? Perhaps something a little innocent and cute? Many women on the TV tried for such a look but she didn't think that would be the best thing. Maybe something a little more revealing...no, definitely not!

"What should I wear, Mako-chan?" Ami asked so softly that Mako asked her to repeat the question. "I don't know what to wear. Should I use the phone? Maybe I should go shopping, I don't want to embarrass..."

"Relax Ami-chan," Mako said, the faintest sly smile forming on her lips. "It's not that big of deal. You'll be fine in your own clothes and you should feel comfortable in them. Besides, if that Nephlin guy says anything bad, I'll beat him up for you, okay?"

Sometimes Mako's brute honesty scared Ami sometimes but right at that moment she felt comfortable with her friend's protectiveness. She wasn't so brave herself and the thought of her friends being there to catch her when she falls, or when she's pushed, brings peace to her mind.

"So Luna," Mako said, turning to Luna, to acknowledge the cat's presence. Luna didn't seem at all perplexed from being ignored for the few minutes they'd been in the room. She seemed quite content just sitting on the chair, eating the popcorn from the large jar. "Tell us about the trouble Jadeite's getting up to."

**Hope you like it. Please comment. **


	3. Haven't we met before?

**Writers Note: **Hey to all the people out there reading this. I hope you've liked it so far. The weekend was nice, slept, ate, slept some more and of course wrote. Getting ready for exams. That's exhausting. Writing the third chapter while eating a crunchy nut bar. Those things are addictive. I hope I've done well with this chapter.

**Chapter Three**

**Haven't we met before?**

"It seems he's regained enough power to start sending out Youma again," Luna said, putting her popcorn down reluctantly.

"How can you be sure?" Mako asked, leaning forward, always interested in a fight. The tomboy inside of her demanded a good wrestle and not any old slapping girl fest. "I would've thought his powers would've been vanquished when he was brought back."

"We can't forget that Queen Beryl still had her powers," Luna reminded the both of them. "Perhaps she's been giving him his power back slowly. And as for being sure that he's been sending Youma to Earth once again, I happened to vanquish one on my way here. It was a simple one, no real challenge, which tells me he is still very weak from his resurrection from death."

Ami opened her mouth to make the point that the four Scouts still had full power, when Rei burst through the door. She was in her uniform, with sweat running down her face, like she'd been running. Quickly gaining her composure, she strode down the steps with ease and pushed her hair back like it hadn't been badly musted from wind.

"Sorry I'm late," she breathed, dropping her back and grabbing a bottle of water from it. "I ran into some Youma on my way here. I haven't seen such easy components like that in such a long time. So, what are we talking about?"

Luna shot a look at Mako who put her hands up in surrender. It seemed to be enough proof for her. In any case, Ami was still worried. How long would it be before he would reach full power again? And what of Queen Beryl now. One of her slaves, back at her side to do all the dirty work, while she sat back and thought of some other poor attempt to take over the world.

"Jadeite is regaining his powers," Luna continued, stroking her hair down. "Which means Queen Beryl is getting more powerful. One concern of mine is, can she get more powerful then before?"

"She couldn't possibly, could she?" Mako asked, looking at them all. The question hung like mist in the air.

"We can't rule out anything," Luna sighed, wisdom going into those wide eyes. "If Jadeite is getting more powerful then I have my suspicions that Nephrti…"

"He's dead," Rei stated, like her answer would be the end of the matter. The matter seemed to make all of them a bit uncomfortable.

"You can't be sure of that!" Mako insisted, slamming her hands on the table. "We found out that before he'd died, or supposedly died, he'd made a pledge of servitude to Queen Beryl. For all we know the twerp could be alive and slowly regaining his power. He could be her secret weapon. Let's face it, if he is still alive, Jadeite is probably the least of our problems."

"He's not alive."

"You don't know that."

"Enough!" Luna shouted, her childlike voice becoming as hard as steel. "No more arguing. You both have your opinions but at the moment he is the least to be worried about. He could be dead, he could be alive. The point of the matter is that we'll get no where by arguing like this!"

The three of them hung their heads down, admitting that Luna was right. Where would they get by arguing?

"That's better. Now, the recent appearances of Youma raises the question of why she's sending them out?"

"Because Queen Beryl hates us!" Mako said, giving Luna a 'duh' look. "It's just like last time, only without Usagi. She didn't get what she wanted and now she's intent on coming after us!"

"But why would she insist on coming after the four of you? You should be of no real importance to her."

"Geez thanks."

"I'm sorry but it is true! You'd think the old lady would've given up her escapade of giving up the world after having her near, actual death experience." Pulling down her skirt she sighed, before her head sharply turned. "I'm sensing Youma."

"Let's go," Rei ordered, standing immediately, running up the stairs, leaving her bag to sit by the empty seat.

Mako and Ami, though not as enthusiastically, also jumped from their seats, rushing to the door.

"Jadeite," Queen Beryl said, her hand wondering over the cave's once majestic walls. They had been dark, holding magic that were thousands of years old. They'd whispered their secrets to her and given her the only reminder left of what use to be the brilliant Moon City. Until that little brat had destroyed it.

The princess had taken everything from her. The love of her life and her home. How could such a spoiled brat, who'd destroyed everything, get everything in the end?

It still remained a dark and deadly secret that it had been herself who had tried to assassinate the princess. It had been an unfortunate accident that Mamoru had gotten into her way and been stabbed instead.

Of course she'd been wearing a mask and hard armour, hiding her gender.

"Yes Queen Beryl," he replied, bowing low, his blonde hair hanging over his eyes. He seemed like such a child but he seemed more a man then any of her other minions.

"You've begun to send Youma down to Earth again." It wasn't a question but a statement which made Jadeite nod his blond head up and down, without raising his eyes from the ground.

"I would send more but I am still very weak, so I can only send a few at a time, though my strength is slowly beginning to return."

"Very good," Queen Beryl said with a wave of her hand. "I want you to go to Earth and send the Scouts a message."

He looked up with his eerie blue eyes. The glint in her eye forced Jadeite to ask, "What message?"

For once their battlefield was deserted with no casualties. There was two Youma, making their way slowly towards the museum.

"Mercury Power; Make Up!"

"Mars Power; Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power; Make Up!"

"Luna Power; Make Up!"

The four quickly assumed their positions, posing for a brief moment before realising they'd caught the full attention of the Youma's.

"Mako, Ami, take the one on the left," ordered Luna. "Rei and I shall take the one on the right. Let's do it!"

With determination on their faces, they all nodded in agreement and ran to the Youma. Ami and Mako flipped forward to the other side of the Youma, giving them a two second heads on it.

Rei and Luna, however approached their Youma with confidence, with looks saying that neither would be defeated nor put of by a creature so disgusting.

Ami and Mako's Youma had thirteen tentacles that swung around, one hitting Mako across the face, while the other hit Ami across the stomach sending the both of them flying across the ground.

Rei and Luna knew that the two others would handle themselves and ran for their Youma, who had spikes covering its head. Rei kicked it in the stomach, before being thrown across the concrete. Luna dodged an attack by quickly sidestepping its fist.

"Mako!"

"Rei!"

"Luna!"

"Ami!"

The four of them smiled grimly and formed a square around the two Youma. They all nodded and shouted, "Let's do it!"

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Supreme Thunder!'

"Honourable Holy Writing!"

"Luna Sucre Candy!"

The four attacked and the Youma's burst into an explosion of dust. Not how they usually died, they seemed a little less reluctant as they exploded. Perhaps due to Jadeites weakness.

"I have a message for the Sailor Scouts," came Jadeite's voice from behind them. They all turned, going back into a fighting stance. "I'm not here to kill you, just yet. That would be too easy."

Rei sneered. "Still to weak?"

"Never," Jadeite snapped back, throwing a ball of energy towards her. She jumped out of the way as it exploded into a ball of fire. "Queen Beryl says, enjoy your small victories while you can because we'll be sending in reinforcements very soon. We'll see who the weak one then is."

He swung his cape around and disappeared. The Scouts relaxed their stances and Luna cleared her throats. "Let's go back to the crown. With all that noise, I suspect that there are policemen on their way."

They nodded and all made their way back to the Crown.

They rushed in, dressed back into their normal school uniforms. Motoki waved to them as they slowed down and smiled at him.

Ami looked at Nephlin, who was wiping the bench, though he looked like he was in a completely different world. _Haven't we met before?_

The question had come out of the blue and she walked down the hall stiffly. They couldn't have met before. He'd only ever worked here and nobody really knew where he came from, though he'd made sure it hadn't been Japan.

So, why did he seem so familiar to her?

They walked into the room and sat down, all with frowns upon their brows. Ami's, a different thought to the others though.

"What do you suppose he meant by bringing in reinforcements?" Mako asked as if it were a casual question.

"It means," Rei said looking at all four of them with a silent pause. "We're going to have to be on our guard a lot more. She's going to bring in her cavalry."

The four's silence put them all on edge and Rei got up, taking her bag. "I'm going home, so I can give Minako an update of what's happened today. We should all get some sleep. If a war's starting then we're going to have to be alert and ready."

Ami's shaky voice grabbed all their attention as he hands shook ever so gently. "But can we win if we don't have Usagi with us?"


End file.
